Ralph and Felix's Relationship
by Chibineptune87
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots going from how Ralph and Felix began dating and how it evolved into a relationship. You will read through the different stages of their relationship. The ups and downs and everything that comes with a relationship. Hope you enjoy it! Rating will vary from PG - M. Pairing: Ralph/Felix. Slash.
1. First Date

_Hello everyone, Chibineptune is back after a long time, I know, but I have been busy in writing my book._

_I am writing in a new category, so to all the Koopaling lovers, I will write about them again but I don't know when but Bowser and Ludwig are coming back – someday ;)_

_I'm going to write several short one-shots to one of my new favourite OTP..._

_Wreck-It Ralph!_

_Ralph/Felix :O_

_I know, where did that come from? Well, when I watched the movie I fell in love with both of them and when everyone else loved Felix/Calhoun, I fell in love with Ralph/Felix :)_

I know, I'm a sucker for weird pairings, but weird is good people :D

_So I hope you will enjoy this story. I will put up the rating for each chapter, they will vary for each chapter (PG – M)_

_Read and review please, tell me what you think, give me all your thoughts dear readers :3_

**Rating chapter – PG.**

**Holding Hands**

Now was the time, he couldn't wait anymore, it had to happen _today._

Ralph would ask Felix out for a date and it was going to be magical, damn it!

_At least I hope so_, Ralph thought bitterly, swallowing the growing lump in his throat as he approached the door to Felix's apartment.

He stood before it for a few minutes, just staring at the name on the door, _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ The most beautiful name in the world, fitting for the most amazing guy in the world.

Ralph had began feeling these feelings when they had gone on their adventure against the cybugs with Calhoun and Vanellope and Felix had been so nice and fixed the racing car that he had wrecked with his big, clumsy hands.

And let's not forget the hug that Felix gave him when he burst through the wall in prison, sure, it had only lasted for a second and Felix had gone mad at him the next second but it still made Ralph's stomach clench happily.

Ralph shook his head, shaking away the memory, that was then, this is _now_. He had postponed this for too long and he needed to get his feelings out and -

"Oh my, hello Ralph, you gave me quite a scare!" Felix voice suddenly spoke, Ralph looked down and noticed the little man looking at him nervously, the cap squeezed between his hands.

"Oh – Oh! I'm sorry Felix, I guess I zoned out there for a second, sorry." Ralph chuckled humorlessly while scratching his brown hair, that he had actually _combed_ for this, he wanted to make a good impression.

"It's all right, was there something you needed?" Felix smiled a big smile that made Ralph's heart beat faster against his rib cage.

"Uhh, yes, actually - " Ralph stared at Felix who looked around nervously.

"O-OK." he shrugged while smiling nervously, waiting for Ralph to speak.

"Oh, right, umm, Felix, would you do me the honor to let me -" he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and _screamed_ the last part "Take you out for dinner!" scaring poor Felix, who jumped at least 5 feet into the air as Ralph's voice bellowed through the hall.

Felix stared at Ralph in utter disbelief "W-what did you say Ralph?" he whispered, his blue eyes wide.

Ralph began sweating, which was not good, his body already had a bad smell and now it would increase with the sweating and all "Sorry for screaming Felix, I'm just so nervous, I just -" he sighed sadly "You know what, just forget it." he shook his head and began walking away, his big shoulders slumped in defeat.

Felix woke up from his trance just in time and he jumped high, landing in front of Ralph "Wait Ralph! You didn't give me the chance to answer!" he screamed, a deep red blush covering his cheeks.

"W-what?" Ralph whispered.

"I – I would _love_ to go out on a date with you." Felix spoke with a smile, his cheeks still burning from embarrassment but a nice feeling going through his body at the same time.

"R-really?!" Ralph's face was _beaming_ as a wide smile spread over his lips, showing off the gap in his teeth "I'll pick you up tomorrow then? At 8 pm? Does that sound good to you?" he spoke fast.

Felix giggled "Yes, that sounds wonderful," he put his hand on the doorknob, slowly opening the door while still looking at Ralph "I will see you tomorrow then?"

Ralph nodded happily "Definitely!"

Felix looked at the floor "Good night then." he whispered and walked inside his apartment, slowly closing the door after himself.

Ralph was standing there, a big, goofy smile plastered on his face. He began walking out of the building, going to his house that he had build after the adventure, it wasn't perfect but it was _home_.

The next day the sun seemed to shine brighter, the birds were singing loudly and the mud wasn't as disturbing as other days. He was thrown many times today but the smile on his face didn't come off. He almost didn't have the heart to throw bricks on Felix but it was part of the job.

The day ended and the arcade closed and it was currently 6 pm. He had exactly 2 hours to get ready and pick Felix up so they could go to the restaurant that Ralph had picked out, it was very romantic and soothing, perfect for a first date.

He ran home, took a shower for once and combed his hair so it was neat and clean. He didn't have many clothes but he did have a suit that he had bought once and saved for the day that he would get married. He blushed, imagining Felix wearing a wedding dress, he shook his head, shaking away the thoughts that made him too warm.

He put on the suit, sprayed some perfume and he was ready! Unfortunately, he didn't own a pair of shoes since his feet were too big but that was all right – right?  
Felix wouldn't think that was too weird?

Ralph looked at the clock and cursed silently, it was 7:49 pm, it was time to go.

He took the bouquet of flowers he had picked up from Sugar Rush after work, Vanellope had picked them especially for him, she was very excited that he had asked Felix out.

He walked slow steps to Felix's apartment and with a shaking hand, he knocked softly on the door. He waited a few seconds and the door opened, he gasped quietly, words getting stuck in his throat.

Felix looked like an angel, he was wearing a white button up shirt with navy pants and navy socks. He didn't have the cap on, instead, his hair was combed neatly to the side and it looked like molten gold on that precious head.

Felix was blushing but smiling as he looked at him "You look great Ralph! Please come in, I'm almost ready!" he let Ralph in and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door after himself.

Ralph sat down on the couch, making it creak loudly. He waited for a couple of minutes, imagining how the date would go, good? Bad? Who knew? He was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

He was woken up from his thoughts as Felix exited the room, now with shoes on, black Ralph noticed.

"Ready?" Felix asked happily, a big smile on his face.

Ralph stood up, towering above Felix "Uh yeah, umm, these are for you." he muttered, handing over the flowers to Felix who gasped.

"Oh my!" he smiled, and smelled the flowers, sighing happily "They smell like candy, just delicious! Thank you." he put them on the counter and they both walked out the door and went to the train station and traveled to the central station where Ralph led them to a game where they had the romantic restaurant.

"Umm, yes, one table for Wreck-It Ralph." he spoke to the waiter who looked scared by Ralph's height.

"Of course sir, this way." he walked them over to a table where there was 2 chairs and a lit candle on the table. Ralph cleared his throat and pulled out the chair for Felix who blushed and thanked him quietly while sitting down.

Ralph looked at the small chair, he would never fit on that. He pushed it away and sat down on the floor, now the table was at perfect height. He grinned towards Felix who giggled.

"That's perfect for you Ralph."

The waiter came with 2 menus. They looked through them but Ralph couldn't keep his eyes off Felix who looked _stunning_ tonight, he always looked stunning but he looked angelic tonight.

"Mmm, the chicken Alfredo sounds delicious," Felix said while licking his lips, seeing Ralph blushing, he giggled again "What do you think Ralph?"

Ralph cleared his throat "Yeah, sounds great, you wanna try it?"

Felix nodded his head "Yeah," he looked at the waiter who had come to take their orders "We will have 2 chicken Alfredos and a bottle of red wine." he gave the waiter the menus and smiled towards Ralph who looked very nervous "You don't need to be nervous Ralph, I'm enjoying the date."

"You are?" Ralph asked unsure.

Felix smiled while nodding "Of course I am, you're a very nice guy Ralph. So – Why did you ask me out?"

Ralph blushed a deep red, he looked at the floor while clearing his throat "I just...I just feel close to you and want to know you better and - " he looked at Felix who was looking at him like he was the greatest guy ever "I like you and want us to become more than friends." he whispered.

Felix sighed happily, his cheeks glowing "Ralph, you sure know how to give me the honey glows. I feel the same way, ever since the adventure in Sugar Rush and me turning down Calhoun's feelings made me realise who really mattered." he put his face in his hands and stared at Ralph who was smiling towards him, his cheeks also glowing.

The waiter came with the red wine first and 2 glasses and then with 2 plates filled with steaming food that made Ralph's mouth water, almost drooling.

"Bon Appetit!" the waiter said and walked away.

Felix opened the wine bottle and poured the wine into the 2 glasses, handing one over to Ralph who sipped it slowly and smiled when it tasted great.

Felix tasted it and liked it as well.

Felix raised his wine glass towards Ralph who took his own and slowly they clinked them "Cheers." Felix winked.

"Cheers." Ralph blushed and they both drank a little wine before digging in on the delicious food.

They began eating, chatting casually, about work, about their friends, about themselves. It was a perfect evening for both of them.

The dinner had ended, Ralph had payed and they had taken the train back to their game. Now they were walking slowly back to Felix apartment, they walked very slow so they wouldn't reach it too fast but unfortunately, they did.

They stood in front of the building, looking nervous. Ralph scratched his head, _Just do it! _He thought angrily, he slowly extended his hand and brushed it against Felix's, gloveless one.

He closed his eyes, waiting for rejection but instead he felt a small hand wrap around his finger. He looked down and saw Felix blushing while looking at their joined hands.

He brushed his large thumb against Felix's smaller hand which was trembling while holding his finger.

"T-thanks for the amazing dinner." Felix whispered, looking up and into Ralph's warm brown eyes.

"You're welcome." Ralph smiled.

Felix nodded and let go of the finger, fidgeting nervously "Umm..."

Ralph went down to one knee "Yes Felix?" he whispered, cheeks red, yet again.

Felix squeezed his eyes shut and jumped at Ralph, hugging him hair, burying his face in Ralph's chest. Ralph wrapped his large arms around him and held him close.

"I-I like you so much Ralph." he heard Felix mumble in his chest.

"I like you very much too Felix." he smiled, a warm feeling settling into his stomach.

Felix jumped down from the embrace, blushing so hard, Ralph was sure his cheeks would explode.

"I will see you again?" he asked nervously, his hands squeezed tight together.

"Tomorrow and forever, sweet Felix." Ralph smiled.

Felix smiled back and began walking to his apartment but not before looking back "Good night Ralph."

Ralph waved "Good night Felix." he saw Felix run up the stairs with a wide smile on his face.

Ralph's own face was split into a wide smile. He walked hope with light steps, all he could think about was Felix and his adorable blush and sweet smile and beautiful personality.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive so he could meet Felix again and plan a new date.

Life had never felt so good before and all because of Felix and his honey glows!

**End.**

_There it was! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review and tell me what you think._

_Was it too sweet?_

_Too predictable?_

_Every review counts and I want to make my stories as enjoyable as possible and you can help me by reviewing and telling me what is good and bad._

_Thanks for reading :)_


	2. First Kiss

_Hello guys :)  
Chibineptune here with another chapter for Ralph/Felix, my new favourite OTP ;)_

Hope you will enjoy it and please read and review.

**Chapter Rating – PG.**

**First Kiss.**

3 days had passed since their first date and Ralph hadn't spoken to Felix since then and that had made him very worried.

Had Ralph regretted their date and wanted to just forget about Felix and his stupid feelings? Those thoughts alone brought tears to Felix's eyes.

"Arcade's closed guys!" the girl from dance dance revolution yelled and everyone sighed after a hard day's work.

Felix and the nicelanders were on the ceiling, Felix opened the door and all the nicelanders entered the building, everyone except Felix who walked to the edge of the roof and looked down spotting Ralph rising from the mud, wiping it off his clothes angrily.

Felix took a deep breath and ran down the stairs of the building and ran to where Ralph was walking over to his stump and bricks.

"Ralph!" he yelled and ran after him. Ralph turned around and looked at Felix who was panting when he reached him.

"Oh hey Felix." Ralph looked at the floor, kicking a brick with his foot.

"Hi, long time no see." he smiled widely but inside he was a nervous wreck.

Ralph scratched his head nervously "Yeah, you know, I've been busy with work and I have the meetings with the other bad guys and -" he was interrupted suddenly by Felix who was still smiling widely, but even Ralph could see that it was forced.

"You know Ralph, you can just say that you don't want to meet me anymore and I will leave you alone, simple as that." Felix spoke, his throat closing up on him and tears burning behind his eyes.

Ralph stared at him with wide, surprised eyes "No Felix, that's not it!" he defended himself quickly.

Felix sniffled, tears escaping his eyes and trailing down his plump, rose coloured cheeks "Then what is it? Why have you been avoiding me? I thought we had something special." he croaked, wiping away the tears but new ones kept coming fast.

Ralph felt like the biggest jerk right now, making Felix cry was the last thing he wanted. He walked over to Felix and crouched next to him, wiping away the tears from his face with his big finger "It's my fault that I have been avoiding you. It's something I have to deal with." he explained with a sad look on his face, like he was ashamed.

Felix took ahold of the finger wiping away his tears "Whatever it is, we can work it out together." he smiled, licking his lips, noticing that Ralph was staring at his lips hungrily.

Ralph stared at Felix's lips as he was speaking. Such beautiful, plump, utterly kissable lips. He couldn't do this anymore, everytime he was near Felix, he had the urgent need to _kiss_ him!

Felix smiled and leaned closer to Ralph who gasped "Do you like what you see Ralphy?" he whispered in Ralph's ear.

Ralph was trembling, not believing that this was happening "Did – did you just call me _Ralphy_?" he whispered surprised, a blush coming to his cheeks.

Felix put his forehead against Ralph's "Mhm, you like it? I bet you do, don't you Ralphy?" he brushed his nose against Ralph's, who looked like he was going to explode from embarrassment "Do you want to – _kiss me_ Ralphy?" he whispered heatedly, his breath hot against Ralph's cheek.

Ralph couldn't speak, he simply _couldn't_. Who could when the sexiest, but still, most adorable man in the world was speaking such things in his ear? His mouth was wide open but no words came out.

Felix giggled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Ralph's lips.

Ralph's brain exploded, Felix was kissing him. He was _kissing_ him!

Felix pulled away with a frown "Did I overstep Ralph? Didn't you want to kiss me?" he whispered, a sad look on his face.

Ralph swallowed heavily "I...I loved it." he croaked, a dreamy smile coming to his lips. Felix giggled and hugged Ralph hard, smiling widely when he felt Ralph's arm wrap around him securely.

"I like you so much Ralphy." Felix whispered against Ralph's hard chest.

Ralph kissed the top of Felix's head "I like you too Felix." he murmured, hugging him harder.

Felix looked up, into Ralph's eyes with a blush on his face "Kiss me Ralphy." he breathed, his eyes lidded. Ralph leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Felix's soft lips. They began kissing gently, feeling eachother's lips moving against the other's softly. They pulled away breathing heavily but with big smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing sweetie." Ralph stroked Felix's pink cheeks.

Felix sighed sweetly and put his head on Ralph's chest "It was, wasn't it?" he whispered dreamily but he pulled away after a while, the frown back on his face "Why did you ignore me Ralphy? Did I upset you or something?" he askek worriedly.

Ralph shook his head "No sweetie. I was simply afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Felix asked confused.

"Afraid that you wouldn't want to kiss me and hold me close. I thought it would be easier to ignore you and the heartbreak I would surely go through when you would end things with me." Ralph explained sadly.

Felix was shaking his head "Why would you think that Ralph?! I like you so much!" he cried out, kissing Ralph again, pouring all his emotions into the kiss.

Ralph kissed back, stroking Felix's small back making him moan sweetly in his mouth. They pulled away panting from the breathtaking kiss.

"Thanks for making me feel special Felix." Ralph murmured against Felix's hair as he held him close.

"Always Ralphy." Felix mumbled, hugging Ralph hard.

**End.**

_I know, it was short but I told you that there would be many, so wait and see what will happen. As you know, I love drama ;)_

_Please read and review._

_Next chapter will be up shortly._

_Thanks for reading._

_XOXO Chibineptune!_


	3. Cuddle

_Hi guys._

_Here's the next chapter. It's not very long but I hope you will like it, no matter what._

_Much love xoxo_

**Rating – PG.**

**Cuddle.**

"It is unacceptable Felix! Absolutely _unacceptable_!" Gene yelled, flailing his hands.

Felix's face was flushed red from anger and embarrassment. Gene was screaming at him in front of all the nicelanders "Why is it -?" his question was interrupted by Gene's screaming once again.

"You are the hero of the game and he is the villian, the _filth_ of the game. The two of you can not be together, _impossible!_" Gene's red face was fuming. It was a wonder that smoke weren't coming from his nose.

Felix looked at the ground, clenching his hands into tight fists _Ralphy isn't filth. He's sweeter than all of you combined together_ Felix thought "I won't leave him Gene and if that makes me a bad guy then so be it."

"You are not allowed to see him again or else -" Gene screamed but shut up when Felix looked up, fire in his eyes. The nicelanders looked nervous at the look in Felix's eyes.

"Or else what?You do not control me Gene. I will be with Ralph no matter what you say and if you don't accept us, then – I will leave the game and so will Ralph." Felix explained simply. The nicelanders gasped loudly and began mumbling to themselves nervously.

"But Felix if you leave the game, they will unplug us." a short, stubby man spoke, sweat on his forehead.

"I'm sorry but if you can't accept us, that's what we will do." Felix crossed his arms, glaring at Gene who was breathing heavily.

"Fine!" he spat, his face red "I will let you be together but that doesn't mean that I will _accept_ you Felix. That will _never_ happen!" he screamed, pointing a thick finger at Felix's face. He turned around and wobbled his way up to his apartment.

Diana looked at Felix with a warm smile "I'm so proud that you stood up against him Felix. I think you and Ralph are wonderful together." she hugged him and walked upstairs. The other nicelanders congratulated him as well and everyone walked home, leaving Felix standing alone in the dark street. He didn't go home, he walked towards the badly crafted house built upon stacks and stacks of bricks. He knocked on the door.

Ralph was inside eating dinner when he heard a small knock on his door. A big smile broke out on his face. He ran and opened the door, the smile falling off his face immediately. He expected a smiling, happy Felix not a sad and crying one!

"Felix, what's wrong baby?" he immediately scooped him up in his arms carrying him inside where he sat down on the couch. Felix whimpered and buried his face in Ralph's strong chest.

"Just hold me." he whispered, a sob forcing its way out of his throat.

"Shh, just let it out sweetie." Ralph stroked Felix's back softly, letting his finger play with the small curls at the back of Felix's head. He took off the cap and put it on the side as he began stroking Felix's hair in soothing strokes. After a few minutes of silent crying, Felix sniffled and looked up, his eyes red rimmed but, oh so blue and beautiful.

"T-thanks for holding me Ralphy." he rasped, wiping away his tears.

"What happened Felix? Did someone hurt you?" there was anger in Ralph's voice, how dared anyone touch a hair on his precious angel's head?

Felix shook his head "No but Gene -"

"What did he do? Did he touch you?!" Ralph screamed, the fire in his eyes intense, he held Felix closer.

Felix shuddered at the possesiveness in Ralph's voice, he shook his head "No, but he said horrible words. Saying that I must leave you and called you filth. I told him, if he didn't accept us then we would leave the game."

Ralph smiled down at the brave man in his arms, he pressed a kiss to Felix's forehead "You're so brave Felix, my hero." he murmured, his eyes lidded.

Felix looked up and gasped silently, seeing the lust in Ralph's warm brown eyes. He leaned up and kissed Ralph, pressing several short kisses on Ralph's warm lips until Ralph wrapped his face in his large hands and began nibbling at his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Felix whimpered and opened his mouth, granting Ralph's tongue entrance for the first time, it was _heaven_. They had never tongue kissed before.

Ralph let his tongue play with Felix's, slowly Felix dared to touch his tongue to Ralph's, blushing as he did so. They played around for a while, drawing small whimpers from Felix's mouth and moans from Ralph.

Slowly they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wow..." Felix mumbled, his lips shining from the kiss. His cheeks flaming. His heart beating like crazy. He had never felt so happy. He smiled a big smile and kissed Rlph on the cheek "Thank you Ralphy."

Ralph blushed, he was still feeling dreamy from the kiss "For what?" he asked dizzily.

Felix giggled "For being there for me when no one else was."

That woke Ralph up, he looked deeply into Felix's baby blue eyes "I will _always_ be there for you Felix. Hot or cold. Sick or healthy. Summer or winter. You will always be my baby and I will always take care of you." he stroked Felix's cheeks lovingly.

"I know you will Ralphy and the same goes for me." he sighed happily, leaning his head against Ralph's broad chest, hearing the fast heartbeat. He closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into the shirt, smelling Ralph and it was _wonderful._

Ralph smiled and pulled Felix closer, burying his face in Felix's warm neck.

"Your cuddles make my world spin Ralphy." he heard Felix mumble.

They both fell asleep on the couch, cuddled together. Nothing in the world could break them apart.

**End.**

_Hope you enjoyed it. It was short I know but more to come soon :D_

_Please read and review._

_Reviews are very welcome and remember._

_More reviews = More chapters and faster because INSPIRATION!_

_Love you guys xoxoxoxoxo._


End file.
